The present invention relates to suspended ceiling systems, which often include changes in surface planes or changes in the orientation of the ceiling frame members to accommodate ceiling fixtures, such as light fixtures. Such suspended ceilings are typically constructed using suspended "T" grid beams, joined to form a supporting grid system typically upon which drywall or lay-in acoustical panels can be mounted. This grid system is usually referred to as suspension grid. A "T" grid beam is an elongated beam with a flange at the bottom of the beam, a vertical center web portion, and a thicker "bulb" portion at the top end of the center web portion of the beam. Thus, the cross section of the beam resembles an inverted "T" shaped configuration. Some "T" grid beams may not have a thicker "bulb" portion, but are still functionally similar. The bottom surface of the flange at the bottom of the beam provides the grid face for the attachment of drywall or other panels. Lay-in type panels, such as acoustical panels, can also be laid upon the top surface of the flange. Typically, these grid beams are made of extruded aluminum or roll-formed steel, and can be straight or curved. These grid beams are typically joined together by clips, the subject of the present invention, allowing construction of the grid system.
Suspended "T" grid provides the easiest way of dealing with surface changes in the construction of a suspended ceiling, or to accommodate design detail for the installation of ceiling fixtures. "T" grid beams well known in the art are equipped with slots, or openings, in the center web portion of the "T" grid beam and are located along the beam at standard intervals. These slots provide for the connection of other beams by various means well known in the art. However, there are some situations where a grid beam needs to be joined to another grid beam at a point where no slots or openings are provided. For example, typical ceiling light fixtures and HVAC vents require a rectangular framed opening in the ceiling to accommodate the fixture. This fixture opening often creates a need to connect the terminating end of a grid beam to a transverse grid beam used in constructing the opening for the fixture at a point on the grid beam that is between the standard interval of slots provided in the center web portion of the grid beam. The construction of surface changes and fixture frames involves extensive on site fabrication of the grid and developing a means of securing each grid beam together. Prior art clips for suspended "T" grid beams address the problem of transitional surfaces or transitions in beam orientation to accommodate ceiling fixtures by offering a different clip for each condition or design detail. One of the problems with these prior art clips is that because of the need for a different clip for each transition detail, numerous clips are required for the various transitions encountered in suspended grid construction. Having to maintain a supply of so many different clips for each situation is very costly and also affects the efficiency of suspended drywall ceiling construction.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a clip for joining drywall suspension grid together at points of transition that will secure suspension grid beams in more than just one configuration in a suspended drywall ceiling.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a clip for splicing two suspension grid beams together at points where the suspension grid runs longer than the length of one grid beam.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a clip for joining suspension grid where one grid beam end terminates at a second transverse beam at a point where a standard slot in the center web portion of the transverse beam is not located, such as at a point where transverse beams are used to form a rectangular frame to accommodate a recessed light fixture in the ceiling.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a clip which is adapted for use with various grid face sizes, such as the 15/16 inch and the 11/2 inch grid face sizes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a clip that does not create a "build-up" of material thickness at the points of attachment on the grid face surface upon which the drywall is attached.